Origin of the Love Rune and the Keurig Machine
by deannaG
Summary: It seems like forever since I wrote "Waking Sleeping Alec", but it has been less than three months. Let's revisit that fanfic (and Parabatai Lost) with Max. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 10. Rated for Max's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

The AUs are fun, but it's time to get back to seeing Alec and Magnus' love blossom though the blue eyes of their son.

Next up, **Parabatai Lost/Waking Sleeping Alec**.

Dialogue from the episode belongs to Peter Binswanger.

Enjoy. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max smiles as Alec and Magnus kiss 'goodbye', then Alec walks out the door.

Magnus smiles at his son, "Twenty years and you still smile when we kiss."

Max giggles, "Twenty two years and you're still kissing."

"Good point. So what do you have planned for today, Max?"

"No classes mean I have all day to explore you and Daddy's past."

Magnus laughs, "Wouldn't you rather go to the mall?"

"Blah, I hate shopping. I've set the program to surprise me in how important an event it is. Depending on what happens, I may be able to see a whole bunch of awesomeness."

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

Max laughs, "Not sure."

"Okay, then again, who knows if DADDY will be home for dinner."

Max nods. He takes out his phone and creates a portal. He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Later Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Have fun, Max."

Max smiles, "I plan on it." He leaves. Magnus sips his martini and gets ready for the day's High Warlock activities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in Daddy's room at the Institute. He sees Daddy on the bed. He is covered in sweat and mumbling to himself. Poppa and Aunt Izzy are at his side.

Poppa tells Daddy, "You hear me? We're gonna get you out of here and bring you back."

Max takes a deep breath, _**this doesn't sound good**_.

The door opens and two guys walk in. Max recognizes the first guy. He was the Head of the Institute when Daddy died from the Aeger demon bite. Something with an 'A', Max wasn't really paying attention because he knew who the REAL Head was and it wasn't this guy.

'A' guy says, "You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?"

Aunt Izzy says, "My parents put in the request."

"Alec isn't leaving this Institute. I'm sure his warlock friend can figure something out. Here."

Max glares at him, _**warlock friend? Try again asshole. Damn Poppa looks pissed.**_

Poppa tells him, "This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this Institute."

"I don't know what you're up to, and, ultimately, I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be portaled."

Aunt Izzy isn't taking any of his shit, "You're just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace."

Max is confused, _**what did Uncle Jace do?**_

"No, I'm working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position. I have allowed this warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother. Although, you don't seem to be doing too good a job of it. I'm placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again."

Max is even more confused, _**Uncle Jace hurt Daddy? Why the hell is 'A' guy so disrespectful to Poppa?**_

Poppa rolls his eyes at Raj and goes back to Daddy's side.

Raj says, "I'm just under orders."

Aunt Izzy tells him, "Shut up, Raj."

Max giggles, _**he loves Aunt Izzy**_.

Max sighs. He hates not knowing what is going on, but he just wants to see his fathers happy and together, so he has to deal with being confused. He glares at Raj and snaps his fingers.

Daddy's room again. Daddy is still sick and mumbling to himself. Poppa is still trying to keep him alive and Raj is still being an asshole.

Poppa loses his temper.

Max rolls his eyes as Raj tells Poppa, "You know you're gonna have to clean that up? I feel you, man, but I have direct orders. If you can't help him, then you need to go."

Max shakes his head, _**obviously Raj has a death wish.**_

Poppa tells him, "My magic is the only thing keeping Alec from completely slipping away. I won't leave."

Max nods, _**do not fuck with Poppa when Daddy is hurt.**_

"I know you're old, but I didn't realize you were hard of hearing. He's clearly not waking up any time soon, so you can leave now, or I can remove you myself."

Max shakes his head, _**he did not say that Poppa was old and deaf, did he? AND think that Poppa would leave Daddy's side. Raj definitely has a death wish.**_

Poppa uses his magic on death wish Raj. Rah cries, "I'm sorry."

Max sniffs, _**yes now you are sorry. That is what happens when you piss off Poppa.**_

Poppa has had enough of Raj, "I don't like being rushed."

Aunt Izzy runs into the room, "Magnus, stop. We need to get Alec out of here, but this isn't helping."

Max sniffs, _**maybe, but Poppa is upset because he can't help Daddy and Raj is getting on his last nerve.**_ Max sighs, _**obviously Daddy wakes up but when?**_ Max snaps his fingers.

The loft.

Daddy is on the bed. He looks worse. Poppa has tears in his eyes as he looks at Daddy. Max gets closer to the bed.

Poppa whispers, "Come back. Come back. Please come back. I'm all out of answers. I've tried everything. Except..."

He gently kisses Daddy's lips.

Max waits but Daddy doesn't open his eyes. Max wipes away tears.

Poppa rolls his eyes, "Magnus, you are an idiot who needs to watch something besides classic Disney cartoons."

Max wants to hug his Poppa.

Poppa gasps and Max moves so that he can see what is going on.

THE rune is burning on Daddy's neck. Max's eyes open wide. This would be more awesome if Daddy wasn't dying. He and Poppa watch as it slowly turns black like Daddy's other runes.

Poppa gently touches the rune and looks at Daddy. He smiles and kisses Daddy. Then his eyes fill with tears. He touches the rune again.

Max jumps when somebody knocks on the door. Poppa gets up and runs to the door.

He opens it. Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary are there. They all walk over to the bed.

Poppa hands Uncle Jace a black stone. Uncle Jace takes it with both hands and gets on the bed next to Daddy.

Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary hold Poppa's hands. Max walks over to them. He wants to see, as well as be closer to his Poppa.

Uncle Jace starts saying, what Max assumes is, the parabatai oath as they cry and pray for a miracle. The stone falls to the floor, Uncle Jace cries as he continues.

Max is just about to drop his glamour and hug Poppa, when Daddy starts whispering.

Max wipes away tears and sees a weak smile on Poppa's face.

A portal opens up and the 'A' guy walks in with ShadowHunters. He pushes past them and grabs Uncle Jace's arm. He pulls Uncle Jace with him as they leave through the same portal.

Max wishes he knew what was going on. Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary are talking but Max is focused on Poppa. Poppa looks defeated even though Daddy has been saved by Uncle Jace.

Max hears Daddy talking and sees his Aunts go to his bedside, as Poppa leaves the room.

Max follows Poppa to his office. Poppa looks crushed.

Aunt Izzy calls his name and Poppa turns around. They're leaving. Max wonders if they are taking Daddy away from Poppa. Is that what Poppa is worried about? Max walks out with Poppa and crosses his fingers.

Aunt Clary is waiting by the door. ONLY Aunt Clary.

Aunt Izzy says gently, "Alec is exhausted and even a portal would be too much for him. That's what I will tell anybody that asks."

Poppa whispers, "Thank you."

"No Magnus, thank you. You're good for Alec."

Max nods

"He's good for me, too."

Max nods again, _**his fathers are good for each other.**_

"It's been a long day. Good night Magnus."

Poppa says 'good night' to his aunts and locks the door. He turns off the lights in the loft with a flick of his hand and walks into the bedroom. Max follows.

Daddy is sleeping.

Poppa whispers, "How did Jace not see a new rune on your neck? How did your sister not see it?'

Max nods, _**he can see the rune so why couldn't they**_.

Poppa sighs. He rubs his thumb over his fingers and looks around the bedroom. Max wonders what is going on inside his Poppa's head.

Poppa sighs again and carefully gets on the bed, next to but not touching Daddy. He traces the rune gently.

Max is about to snap his fingers and leave, when Daddy opens his eyes slowly. He looks around and smiles at Poppa. He moves closer to Poppa and rests his head on his chest. He wraps his arms around him and goes back to sleep with a sigh.

Poppa holds him close and smiles. Poppa closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Max smiles. Now he can move on.

He snaps his fingers and finds himself in their bathroom. Max sighs, _ **this is a very confusing visit.**_

Daddy comes running in, followed by Poppa.

Daddy puts the light on and stares into the mirror, "I don't see it."

Max sees the rune on Daddy's neck but his neck reflected in the mirror is runeless, _**what is going on?**_

Poppa looks in the mirror, then at Daddy's neck, "It's there."

Max nods.

Daddy looks at Poppa, "Then why can't I see it?"

Max shrugs and so does Poppa, "I don't know but it is there."

Daddy finds his stele in his pocket. He glances at Poppa, "Show me where it is."

Max holds his breath, as Poppa walks over to Daddy. Poppa covers Daddy's hand and passes the stele over the rune. As the stele goes over the rune, it slowly appears in the mirror.

Daddy's eyes are wide, "By the angel."

Max nods.

Poppa lets Daddy's hand go and walks away from him. Daddy is staring at his refection. Poppa looks scared. He is rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

Max wants to hug him.

Daddy continues to stare in the mirror, "Tell me how it appeared."

Poppa whispers, "Nothing I did worked, so I kissed you..."

Daddy glances at him, "Why would you kiss me?"

"Prince Charming kissed Sleeping Beauty and she woke up."

Max giggles, despite the tension in the room.

Daddy looks at him confused, "Whatever, and?"

"And I kissed you. And you...didn't wake up, but that rune showed up."

"And?"

"And nothing. Jace, Clary, Izzy, they didn't see it. YOU didn't see it until you went over it with the stele."

Max nods.

Daddy stares at his reflection.

Poppa looks from Daddy to Daddy's refection. He looks terrified. He takes a deep breath, "Alexander..."

Daddy cuts him off, "And you say, this rune showed up after you kissed me while I was unconscious?"

Poppa has tears in his eyes as he whispers, "Yes."

Daddy finally looks at Poppa. Max smiles, that is the same look that was in his Daddy's eyes when he walked down the steps to Poppa at his first wedding. The look that said, _get out of my way, I need to kiss that man_. Daddy walks up to Poppa and pulls him close. Poppa grabs his shirt as they kiss.

Max smiles, _**his fathers are finally kissing.**_

They stop kissing, but stay close.

Poppa laughs, "Oh, so it's the " _Kiss Magnus Bane until he can't breathe_ " rune."

Max giggles, _**exactly.**_

Daddy laughs, "No...Well yes...Maybe."

Max smiles, _**which is it Daddy?**_

Poppa kisses him gently, "So what IS it?"

Max nods.

Daddy tries to move away but Poppa is holding his shirt tight.

Daddy sighs, "It's the Love rune."

Poppa lets Daddy go, "The Love rune?"

Daddy takes a step away from him and nods, "Yeah."

Poppa smiles, "So it's the " _Property of Magnus Bane_ " rune."

Max giggles, _**that too.**_

Daddy shrugs.

"I was powerless to save you, so I did something that was wild and that caused a rune to just appear?"

Max nods, _**soulmates.**_

"I guess."

"Good, then nobody will think they can take you from me."

Max nods, _**damn right.**_

Daddy shrugs, "Why would they?"

Max sniffs, _**because they would be idiots.**_

Poppa laughs, "Why would they what?"

"Take me from you. Nobody wanted me until you, so why would you think somebody would want me after you?"

Max shakes his head, _**poor Daddy.**_

Poppa grabs Daddy's shirt and pulls him close, "Alexander, you are a catch. But you are MY catch and that rune proves it."

Max nods, _**and Poppa does not share.**_

Max smiles as his fathers kiss.

Poppa smiles, "Okay?"

Daddy smiles, "Yes."

Max giggles.

"Good, breakfast?"

"I should find out of Jace."

Max nods, _**yes Uncle Jace is with that nasty man.**_

Poppa nods, "You're right."

Daddy reaches for his stele, but Poppa grabs his hand, "NO!"

Daddy looks alarmed, Poppa whispers, "I'm sorry."

Daddy kisses him and says, "I figured you wouldn't want questions on how it got there."

Poppa smiles, "I'm okay with questions, if you're okay with having 'my' rune on your neck."

Daddy smiles, "I like being your catch."

Max giggles

Poppa laughs and kisses Daddy.

Max smiles, _**lots of fathers kissing in this visit.**_

Daddy smiles, "I do need to go."

Poppa nods, "Okay."

Daddy smiles, "Can I come by later?"

Poppa laughs, "You better."

Max giggles, as they walk to the door. They kiss one more time and then Daddy leaves. Poppa leans against the door and smiles.

Max smiles, _**it started off stressful but it got fucking awesome in a hurry**_.

Max checks the time and sees that it is still early. He sets the program and waits.

Once the program is done, he snaps his fingers and prepares for his next visit.

 _ **tbc**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of stuff happened in my first major fanfic for Malec/SH. Max isn't going to visit everything, just the main ones.


	2. Chapter 2

I re-read **Waking Sleeping Alec** to see what scenes I wanted Max to visit, and truthfully I wanted him to visit them all. LMAO.

But I don't want to rewrite the entire fanfic, so I'll try to control myself. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in the dining room. He looks around and sees Daddy and Aunt Izzy at a table in the back.

He sees Poppa walk in. Poppa looks pissed. Max sighs, _**why is everybody pissing off Poppa in this visit?**_

Daddy smiles when he sees Poppa, until he sees the coldness in Poppa's eyes, "Magnus what's wrong?"

Poppa looks around, "You have to go."

Max straightens up, _**Daddy is in danger?**_

Daddy and Aunt Izzy stand up and walk away from the table.

'A' guy walks into the dining room. He sees Poppa, "Warlock, you were told to leave."

Max shakes his head, _**rude asshole.**_

Poppa faces him, "And I told you, that I won't let you hurt Alec."

Max glares at 'A' guy, _**hurt Daddy? Not going to happen.**_

Aunt Izzy's eyes narrow as she steps in front of Daddy, "Magnus, why is he going to hurt Alec?"

Max nods, _**'A' guy is about to get his ass handed to him by somebody.**_

"He wants to remove the love rune."

Max narrows his eyes, _**remove the rune? I didn't know that runes could be 'removed'. Wouldn't that hurt? No, this asshole isn't touching Daddy.**_

Daddy glares at 'A' guy, "What?"

Poppa creates a barrier dividing the dining room in half. Max watches as ShadowHunters get up quickly as the barrier cuts through tables.

'A' guy' glares at Daddy, "That rune is a brand put on you by a DownWorlder, it needs to be removed."

Max sniffs, _**my foot is going to brand your ass if you hurt my Daddy.**_

Daddy looks at him, "Are you insane? It's a love rune, not a brand."

Max nods, _**yes he is insane, and he is about to be dead.**_

'A' guy shakes his head, "It's a brand and it needs to be removed."

Max rolls his eyes.

'A' guy tries to walk through the barrier and is tossed against a wall. As he stands up, his eyes go black.

Max, Daddy and Aunt Izzy yell "Demon". Poppa nods.

'A' guy gets up and walks towards the barrier.

Daddy takes out his seraph blade and yells at Poppa, "Now".

Poppa waves his hand and the barrier disappears.

Daddy throws the blade and it stabs 'A' guy in the shoulder. He falls to the floor as the demon rises from him.

Aunt Izzy catches the demon with her whip, and Poppa destroys it with a fireball.

Poppa walks over to 'A' guy as Aunt Izzy steps in front of Daddy again.

'A' guy looks at Poppa. Poppa's eyes are cold, as he asks, "Do you still want to hurt Alec?"

'A' guy' shakes his head, "No."

Max and Poppa both nod.

Poppa walks over to Daddy and Aunt Izzy. Aunt Izzy smiles at Poppa and lets him get to Daddy. Poppa holds Daddy tight.

Aunt Izzy walks over to 'A' guy and offers her hand.

Max sniffs, _**Aunt Izzy should punch him.**_

He takes it and stands up, "I'm sorry."

Max glares at him.

Aunt Izzy says nothing as she walks back to Daddy and Poppa. She hugs them.

Max sighs, _**he wants to be part of that hug .**_

'A' guy says, "Alec, Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Max rolls his eyes, _**shut up, enough with your fake 'sorry'.**_

Poppa fixes the cut tables. He glares at 'A' guy, "Are you really?"

'A' guy nods, "Yes, I would never try to remove a ShadowHunter's rune."

Max sniffs, _**I'm calling bullshit on that.**_

Poppa shakes his head, "This goes way beyond the rune. What about last night?"

"Last night? That WAS me and you are still guilty of taking Alec from this building. "

Poppa glares at him, "Then we have nothing more to talk about."

Max nods.

Daddy stares at 'A' guy, "You would have let me die, just so you could get Jace here?"

Max sighs, _**Uncle Jace is still in trouble.**_

"It would have been a sacrifice to lose a ShadowHunter such as yourself, but yes, to arrest a traitor, it would have been worth it."

Max glares at him, _**oh hell no.**_

Aunt Izzy pushes past his fathers. Max nods, _**Aunt Izzy is about to kick ass.**_ But Daddy grabs her arm, "Izzy, we are done here."

Aunt Izzy glares at 'A' guy, as they walk past him.

Poppa waits until Daddy and Aunt Izzy leave the dining room and goes up to 'A' guy, "Never threaten Alec again, or else."

Max nods, _**fuck with Daddy and Poppa will send your ass to the bottom of the Hudson River, count on it.**_

'A' guy gets ready to say something stupid, but Poppa shows him his cat's eyes and he changes his mind.

Max nods, _**Poppa will make your tongue disappear.**_

Poppa leaves the dining room and catches up to Daddy and Aunt Izzy. 'A' guy walks out and goes in a different direction.

Max snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is in the loft. Daddy and Poppa are hugging by the door.

Daddy's eyes are gentle and warm as he looks at Poppa, "I guess you want to be alone."

Max giggles, _**alone? Silly Daddy. Yes Poppa wants to be alone WITH you.**_

Poppa holds Daddy tight and shakes his head, "No, this is where I want to be."

Max nods.

Daddy is confused, "Where?"

Max giggles.

Poppa kisses his nose, "In your arms."

Max giggles, _**nose kisses.**_

Daddy blushes, "Oh."

Max smiles as his fathers stand there and hold each other. But Daddy is falling asleep. Max giggles.

"Alec?"

Max giggles, _**yes Daddy you would be more comfortable sleeping in a bed.**_

Daddy blinks, "Sorry. Long day. Guess I should get back to the Institute and get some sleep."

Max sighs, **_Daddy is still sleeping in the Institute away from Poppa._**

Poppa holds him tighter, "You could sleep here?"

Max nods.

"Here?"

Max giggles, _**Daddy is funny**_.

"Yes, Alexander, sleep here."

Max smiles, _**dah.**_

Daddy blushes, "But I can walk back to the Institute."

Max giggles, _**Daddy sure does blush a lot.**_

Poppa sighs, "Last night, you needed my help. Tonight, I need you here. Please, Alexander."

Max nods, _**oh this is the same day.**_

Daddy holds him tight, "Of course, Magnus."

Max nods, _**Daddy always takes care of Poppa.**_

Poppa relaxes, "Thank you."

"Guess I'm sleeping in my clothes again."

Poppa smiles, kisses Daddy gently and lets him go. With a flick of his hand, Daddy is in a black tshirt and black pajama bottoms.

Daddy laughs, "And where are my clothes?"

Poppa points toward the coffee table. Daddy's clothes are next to Poppa's phone. Poppa snaps his fingers and he is in pjs.

Daddy asks Poppa, "Okay, now what?'

Max giggles, _**now you get into bed, silly Daddy.**_

Poppa laughs. He takes Daddy's hand and they walk into their bedroom.

Poppa tells him, "Now pick a side."

Max giggles as Daddy takes the left side, _**dah.**_

Poppa gets on the right and faces Daddy with a smile. He whispers, "I would have killed him."

Max nods, ' _ **A' guy was definitely going to die.**_

Daddy asks, "Killed who?"

"Aldertree."

Max nods, _**THAT's his name, knew it started with an A.**_

"Because of Raphael?"

Max sniffs, _ **asshole is hurting a lot of people.**_

Poppa shakes his head, "Because of you."

Max nods, _**yes, you hurt Daddy and Poppa is going to fuck you up.**_

Daddy moves closer to Poppa, "I'm sorry."

Max and Poppa are confused, "Sorry for what?"

Daddy sighs, "I told Izzy what happened this morning and she said that I must of scared you because I didn't explain right away what the rune was."

Poppa whispers, "I was more than scared. I was terrified that I had unlocked a rune that was a danger to you. You kept staring at it. I stood there waiting for you to run out of the bathroom never to see you again."

Max wants to hug Poppa.

Daddy hugs Poppa and Poppa rests his head on Daddy's chest.

Max smiles, _**his fathers love each other so much.**_

"Even if THAT had been the case, Magnus, I wouldn't let that keep me from you."

Poppa kisses Daddy, "I love you."

Daddy smiles, "I love you too."

Max smiles as his fathers fall asleep. He snaps his fingers.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of another day.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to finish Max's visit through **Waking Sleeping Alec**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in his fathers' bedroom. It's dark out. Poppa and Daddy are sitting up in bed.

Poppa takes a deep breath, "Does that rune have any power of its own?"

Daddy blushes, "No, it's only a symbol."

Max giggles, _**blushing Daddy again.**_

Poppa smiles, "Do you trust me?"

Max nods as Daddy kisses Poppa, "Completely."

Poppa smiles as he tilts Daddy's head and gets magic to his fingertips. Poppa traces the love rune. The rune glows the familiar blue than returns to black.

Max smiles, _**the rune is locked and loaded.**_

Poppa kisses Daddy, "Done. Just like your parabatai rune bonds you to Jace, this rune now bonds you to me."

Max smiles, _**lots of kissing fathers this visit.**_

Daddy blushes, "So now it really is _a Property of Magnus Bane_ rune."

Max giggles, _**and blushing Daddy.**_

Poppa laughs, "Yes it is."

"Does it look different?"

Max shakes his head.

Poppa laughs, "No, it looks the same."

"Good, I don't need more questions about it. That's it?"

"Yes."

"No more messages?"

Poppa laughs, "No there shouldn't be."

"Good, so we can go back to sleep?"

Daddy lays back and Poppa rests his head on Daddy's chest.

Max smiles, _**he likes seeing his fathers sleeping in each other's arms.**_ Max snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is once again in his fathers' bedroom, but this time the sun is shining and Poppa is alone. He gets out of bed and runs into the kitchen. Max follows.

Daddy is opening and closing the cabinet doors.

Poppa asks him, "What are you looking for, Alexander?"

Max giggles, _**Daddy wants his coffee.**_

Daddy kisses Poppa, "Good you're up, where's the coffee?"

Max giggles, _**I was right.**_

"I don't have coffee. I usually get some from the bodega down the street."

Max shakes his head, _**Bad Poppa.**_

Daddy wrinkles his nose, "I don't like bodega coffee. I'll get some at the Dunkin Donuts on my way back to the Institute."

Max giggles.

Poppa has two Dunkin Dounts cups in his hands in a blink of an eye. Poppa gives one to Daddy. Daddy smiles and kisses him. After taking a sip, he tells Poppa, "Good."

Max giggles.

"You're welcome."

Daddy takes his coffee into the living room and changes his clothes. Max faces Poppa, because he doesn't want to see naked Daddy but he smiles because POPPA likes seeing naked Daddy.

Poppa says, "You know, if you are going to be here in the mornings, maybe I should get a Keurig machine?"

Max grins, _**the Keurig machine!**_

"Keurig machine?"

Poppa nods, "Yes, they sell them in Macy's, it makes coffee in minutes."

Daddy laughs. He sits on the sofa.

Poppa pouts, "What's funny?"

Max giggles.

"YOU going into Macy's and shopping like a mundane."

Max giggles, _**yes Poppa likes shopping.**_

Poppa smiles, "I don't magic everything out of the air, sometimes I do actually go into stores and shop. So, should I?"

"That would be a great idea."

Max nods, _**Daddy loves the Keurig machine, but not as much as he loves Poppa or me.**_

Poppa is happy. Somebody is at the door. It's Uncle Jace.

Poppa smiles at him, "Good morning, Jace."

Uncle Jace nods at him and goes over to Daddy. Poppa goes into the kitchen.

Max wonders, _**does this mean that Uncle Jace isn't in trouble any more? That's good.**_

Daddy asks him, "Jace, what's the matter?"

Uncle Jace grabs Daddy's jaw and looks at the love rune.

Max smiles, _**oh Uncle Jace hasn't seen it.**_

Uncle Jace lets Daddy go and goes into the kitchen. He grabs Poppa and hugs him. He whispers "Thank you" in Poppa's ear.

Poppa holds him and whispers, "You're welcome".

Daddy runs into the kitchen, "Everything okay?"

Max nods, _**everything is good Daddy.**_

He sees Poppa and Uncle Jace hugging, "Guess so."

Max smiles, _**told you.**_

Uncle Jace tells Daddy, "Aldertree is having a meeting at noon."

Max rolls his eyes, _**big deal.**_

Daddy says, "You could have just texted me."

"Nah, I wanted to see it."

Max giggles.

Daddy laughs, "So you saw 'it', and?"

Uncle Jace smiles, "Izzy and Clary were right, it's cute."

Max giggles as Daddy groans and walks back into the living room.

Poppa laughs, "Anything else Jace?"

Uncle Jace smiles, "No, that was it." and he leaves.

Max smiles as Poppa joins Daddy on the sofa. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in the War Room. He watches as Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace walk out. Aunt Izzy is sitting on the table. Daddy is standing. He looks pissed.

Max sighs, _**people need to stop pissing off my fathers.**_

Daddy takes a deep breath, "I have to talk to Magnus."

Max wonders, _**now what?**_

Aunt Izzy nods, "Aldertree is not his favorite person, and this isn't going to change that."

Max shakes his head, _**Aldertree is getting on my last nerve.**_

Daddy sits on the table next to Aunt Izzy, "Magnus was pissed yesterday."

Max nods, _**I guess they are talking about demon Aldertree wanting to hurt Daddy.**_

Aunt Izzy smiles, "Guess he can join Jace and me in the "Protect Alec Club."

Max giggles, _**I'm part of that club too.**_

Daddy laughs, "He may want to be President."

Max giggles, _**and I'm the Vice President.**_

Aunt Izzy smiles, "And I will gladly let him."

Max nods, _**nobody can protect Daddy better than Poppa.**_

"Magnus is getting a Keurig machine."

Max giggles.

"What's that?"

"It makes coffee in minutes."

Max nods

Aunt Izzy kisses Daddy's cheek, "Magnus knows you need your morning coffee."

Max nods, _**Daddy loves his morning coffee. And his afternoon coffee. And if Poppa lets him, his evening coffee.**_

"But..."

Aunt Izzy interrupts him, "There is no 'but', Aldertree is an idiot if he thinks his new rules are going to be okay with the Clave. They will put a stop to this nonsense."

"But what if Aldertree is right."

Max sniffs, _**I don't even know what these new rules are, but if Aldertree made them, then they have to be wrong with a capital 'W'.**_

Aunt Izzy punches his arm hard, "Don't let him get into your head. Magnus was crazy about you the first time he saw you and you were just as crazy about him, but were too afraid to show it."

Max nods, _**she's right. I saw that.**_

"Izzy..."

"No, this is not up for debate, Alec. That rune proves it. Whatever caused it to appear on your neck was because of the love you have for each other."

Max nods, _**soulmates.**_

"He put magic in it."

Max nods, _**the rune is ready for anything.**_

"He put magic in what?"

"The rune, he says that now I'm bonded to him, like how our parabatai rune bonds me and Jace."

"Good. He needs to know that there is something connecting the two of you."

"There is."

Max nods, _**since Daddy was a boy.**_

"Maybe to you, but that night after Aldertree took Jace away, Magnus was scared that Clary and I would take you back to the Institute. He left the room and went into his office. When I went to tell him that Clary and I were leaving, he looked terrified, and he was shocked to see only Clary by the door."

Max nods, _**I saw that too. Poppa looked scared that you were going to take Daddy away from him.**_

"On top of all that, a rune appeared on my neck that only he can see."

"Exactly, He loves you, Alec."

"And I love him, Izzy, and it hurts to think that I might not be able to ever see him again."

Max shakes his head, _**that is not going to happen.**_

Aunt Izzy hugs him, "I know and that's why we have to fight Aldertree on this."

Max nods, _**Aldertree is going to get fucked up if he tries to keep my fathers apart.**_

Daddy nods, "I should go talk to Magnus now." He stands up.

Max glares at Raj as he walks over and tells Daddy, "Aldertree wants to talk to you."

Max rolls his eyes as Daddy sighs. Aunt Izzy glares at Raj.

Aunt Izzy smiles at Daddy, "That thing you were just about to do, I'll take care of it."

Daddy smiles, "Thanks."

Max nods, _**somebody needs to talk to Poppa**_. Max is torn between snapping his fingers and going with Daddy. Max crosses his fingers on his left hand as he snaps the fingers on his right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in the loft. Poppa portals in a few minutes later. He has a bag from Macy's in his hand. Max notices that there are many Macy's bags on the floor. Max giggles. Poppa loves to shop. And he assumes all this shopping is for Daddy, so he knows that Poppa enjoyed it even more.

Max sees the Keurig machine box and dances. He giggles as he watches Poppa take it out and put it on the counter in its place. _**This is freaking awesome.**_

Somebody knocks on the door. Poppa smiles as he walks over to it. He probably thinks it's Daddy. But it's Aunt Izzy.

Aunt Izzy smiles at him, "What are you so happy about?"

"The sun is shining and I'm in love."

Max giggles, _**Poppa got it bad.**_

Aunt Izzy laughs, "You two are too cute but there is a problem."

Poppa folds his arms, "A problem? What kind of problem?"

Max nods, _**yes Poppa doesn't want to hear about problems.**_

"Aldertree no longer is letting DownWorlders into the Institute and ShadowHunters are only allowed to meet with them for business purposes."

Max's eyes widen, _**what a load of bullshit. Aldertree is out of his fucking mind.**_

"That violates the Accords."

Aunt Izzy nods, "Lydia went to Idris to find out what is going on. This can't be a direct order from the Clave, but something Aldertree has cooked up on his own."

"No way would the Clave allow this."

Aunt Izzy nods, "That's why we are telling everybody directly because we don't know how long it wil take until the Clave puts a stop to it."

"Where's Alec?"

Max nods, _**Poppa always worries about Daddy.**_

Aunt Izzy rolls her eyes, "Just as he was leaving to tell you, Raj told him that Aldertree needed to see him, which is why I'm here." She walks into the kitchen, "So this is a Keurig machine?"

Max giggles, _**yes it is. Isn't it awesome.**_

Poppa laughs, "He told you?"

"Yes, he's scared about what Aldertree said, but he's more terrified of losing you."

Max shakes his head, _**Poppa isn't going anywhere, Daddy has nothing to worry about.**_

"He is never going to lose me."

Max nods, _**damn right.**_

Aunt Izzy walks into their bedroom, "Now you have two dressers?"

Max smiles, _**Keurig machine and Daddy's dresser, it got more awesome.**_

"I figured Alec would need a place to keep some clothes, since lately he has been spending the night."

Max giggles.

Aunt Izzy looks at him, "Magnus, you really love my brother."

Max nods, _**yes he does.**_

Poppa smiles, "That wasn't a question."

Aunt Izzy smiles, "No it wasn't."

Max giggles, _**Aunt Izzy knows.**_

Poppa gets serious, "Does this mean, that Alec might not be able to come here later?"

Aunt Izzy shrugs, "I don't know."

Max shakes his head, _**no Daddy has to be here otherwise Poppa can't sleep.**_

"We'll figure something out."

Max nods, _**killing Aldertree is a start.**_

Aunt Izzy smiles, "I know you will. I better get back."

Poppa hugs her, "Thank you."

They walk to the door and Aunt Izzy leaves.

Max shakes his head as he watches Poppa rub his thumb across his fingers. Poppa is worrying about Daddy. Poppa walks over to the bar to make a martini. Max sighs and snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in a warehouse. Max sighs, _**back to being confused again.**_

He sees Poppa and Aunt Izzy arrive through a portal.

Max follows them, _**this can't be good.**_

They walk into a room and see Daddy against a back wall. Aldertree runs over holding a seraph blade.

Aunt Izzy gets ready to fight him, but Poppa tells her, "Let me take care of him."

Max nods, _**Poppa is going to enjoy kicking his ass.**_

She hands him her blade and runs to Daddy. Max is torn. He wants to see Aldertree get his ass handed to him by Poppa, but he also wants to check on Daddy.

With a sigh, Max catches up with Aunt Izzy. Daddy's shirt is covered in blood. Aunt Izzy cries as she sits on the floor next to him and feels for a pulse. By her reaction, he has one. Daddy's face and arms are covered in cuts and bruises.

Max rubs his thumb over his fingers as she takes out her stele and pulls up Daddy's shirt to get to his Iratze rune. Max sees that Daddy's back is covered in bruises as well. She passes the stele over the rune many times and nothing is happening. She curses and pushes the stele back in her pocket.

Max is confused, _**why isn't it working?**_

She rests Daddy's head gently on her leg and strokes his hair. She sits there crying and praying. Max shakes his head as his own tears roll down his face.

Max looks up to see Poppa looking at them. Max sees Poppa's cat eyes flare.

Poppa grabs Aldertree's hand. Max hears the snap of his wrist as Aldertree screams and drops the blade. Poppa grabs his neck and breaks it.

Aldertree is dead. But like the appearance of the Love rune, Max can't enjoy it because Daddy is dying.

As Poppa runs over to them, death wish Raj comes out of hiding. Poppa sends a fireball at him. Death wish Raj slams against a wall and glares at Poppa. Poppa sends another fireball at him that rips open his chest. _**That is what happens when you hurt Daddy, you get dead.**_

Poppa sits on the floor and asks Aunt Izzy, "Is he...?

Aunt Izzy cries and shakes her head.

Max sobs and wants to be in Poppa's arms.

Poppa asks, "His Iratze rune?"

Max shakes his head, _**it's broken.**_

She swallows and whispers, "It's blocked just like his parabatai rune."

Max looks confused, _**blocked? How can a rune be 'blocked'?**_

"Shit"

Max nods.

"Valentine said the drug would wear off."

Max eyes widen, _**Aldertree and Raj were with Valentine? Holy crap.**_

Poppa nods, "Yes, let me take him. You go join Jace and Clary."

Max nods, _**Poppa will figure out a way to save Daddy. He always does.**_

Poppa creates a portal for Aunt Izzy. She kisses Daddy's head, "Magnus..."

Poppa says gently, "I'll do everything in my power. I don't want to lose him either."

Max nods, _**Poppa needs Daddy.**_

Aunt Izzy goes through the portal.

Poppa opens a portal and picks up Daddy. Poppa goes through the portal.

This visit is stressing Max out. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's in the Institute. Max sighs.

He watches as a portal opens and Poppa walks out with a very healthy Daddy at his side.

Max pouts, _**he missed Poppa healing Daddy, damn it.**_

Daddy kisses Poppa, "I'm going to find Lydia."

Max giggles, _**never have enough kissing fathers.**_

Poppa smiles, "Okay."

Max laughs as he watches Poppa look at Daddy's butt as he walks away.

Max hears "Good morning Sunshine" behind them

"Good morning, Izzy."

Aunt Izzy laughs, "You look happy."

Poppa smiles, "I am happy."

Max nods, _**Poppa does look extra happy.**_

Aunt Izzy smiles, "Magnus, did you defile my brother?"

Poppa laughs, "Isabelle, a gentleman does not kiss and tell."

Max's eyes widen, _**then it's a GOOD thing he didn't go through the portal with Poppa. Kissing fathers is one thing, but he does NOT need to see anything else.**_

Aunt Izzy laughs, "That's wonderful."

Max giggles.

Poppa nods, "Yes it was."

"Magnus!"

Max puts a finger in each ear, _**no I don't need to hear anything else, thank you very much Poppa.**_

Poppa laughs.

"You two get cuter and cuter."

Max nods.

"Isabelle, I never thanked you for all that you did in getting Alec and I together."

Aunt Izzy smiles, "No need, Magnus. Alec was his own worst enemy and I'm glad he decided to be true to himself."

Poppa smiles, "Me too."

Max nods, _**me three.**_

Aunt Izzy hugs him, "Where is Alec?"

"Looking for Lydia."

"Yes the Inquisitor wants to get started on time."

Max wonders, _**what is going on now?**_

Poppa takes a deep breath, "I just want to move on."

Max nods, _**yes enough with the drama and confusion.**_

Aunt Izzy nods, "By the way, Magnus, I tried to find something on runes that appeared on their own and I haven't found anything yet."

Poppa shrugs, "Just one of life's mysteries."

Max giggles, _**soulmates, Aunt Izzy.**_

Aunt Izzy laughs and hugs him again, "I guess so."

Daddy, Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary join them.

Aunt Izzy hugs Daddy, "That's one way of taking care of Magnus."

Max shakes his head, _**Aunt Izzy**_ _ **no more fathers' sex comments, please.**_ _ **"**_

Daddy's eyes widen, "Magnus, you told her?"

Max giggles.

Aunt Izzy laughs, "He didn't have to 'tell' me, his smile was all I needed to see."

Max shakes his head, **_nope, that's it, I'm out._** __He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is in a conference room. He sees a lady at the front of a table. Opposite her are Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy, Poppa and Daddy. Max sighs.

The lady looks at Uncle Jace, "Mr..."

Uncle Jace answers coldly, "Wayland."

Max sighs, _**isn't it Lightwood?**_

She laughs, "You also, refuse to take your father's name."

Max sighs.

"Bad enough I use 'Wayland'."

"Oh, so if you had a choice, what would you use?"

Uncle Jace glances at Aunt Izzy and Daddy, "Lightwood."

Max nods, _ **oh I see now.**_

"How touching. You would take on one of the most powerful ShadowHunter names, but you refused to swear your unconditional loyalty to the Clave."

Max rolls his eyes, _**that sounds like a lot of blah blah blah, lady.**_

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. Tell me Mr. Wayland, why would you want to take on that name, if your loyalty isn't to the Clave?"

"Because my loyalty will always be to the Lightwoods, I don't give a fuck about the Clave."

Max smiles, _**Uncle Jace told you.**_

"Interesting language. Tell me, Mr. Wayland, your father was against the DownWorlders, how do you feel knowing that your parabatai seems to flaunt his relationship with one?"

Max's eyes widen, _**you did not diss my Poppa.**_ He sees Daddy cover Poppa's knee with his hand. Poppa rubs Daddy's knuckles with his thumb. Max smiles, _**Daddy knows how to calm Poppa's nerves.**_

Uncle Jace is pissed, "I wouldn't care if he came from Mars, Magnus makes Alec happy, and that is ALL that matters."

Max nods.

She smiles, "You are an interesting young man."

Max rolls his eyes, _**shut up lady.**_

The lady asks Aunt Izzy, "Ms. Lightwood, are you still seeing that Seelie?"

Aunt Izzy shakes her head, "No."

The lady smiles, "Good."

Max rolls his eyes, _**stupid lady.**_

The lady looks at Poppa, "Mr. Bane, you killed two ShadowHunters yesterday."

Max sniffs, _**they hurt Daddy, they deserve to be dead.**_

Poppa says nothing as he continues to rub Daddy's knuckles.

The lady raises an eyebrow, "You have nothing to say?"

Poppa says calmly, "I thought you were making a statement, so I didn't see a reason to add anything."

Max laughs, _**Poppa doesn't have time for your shit, lady.**_

"So you don't deny that you killed them."

Max snorts.

"Madame Inquisitor, they kidnapped Alec, they were obviously working WITH Valentine, they deserved to die."

Max nods, _**Poppa's number one rule, hurt Daddy you die.**_

"I see, so you see their deaths at your hands as justified?"

Max nods as Poppa says, "Yes I do."

"Interesting."

Max rolls his eyes.

She looks at Daddy, "Mr. Lightwood, it has been a long time since anybody has used a love rune and most of the time, it is placed somewhere as to be private, and yet, you not only decided to draw it upon yourself, but to place it where everybody would see it. And as you so publicly demonstrated at your wedding, it is for a DownWorlder."

Daddy looks at her calmly, "Was there a question there?"

Max giggles, _**sassy Daddy.**_

"No there wasn't, but it would seem that the love rune caused deaths, much like Valentine's circle rune."

Max rolls his eyes.

Daddy calmly says, "The parabatai rune also 'causes' deaths."

Max giggles as Uncle Jace nods and glares at her.

She smiles, "Touche, Mr. Lightwood."

Max nods.

She sits back in her chair, "As Mr. Bane has stated, Aldertree and Raj were working with Valentine and their punishment fit their crimes against the Clave. As far as the Clave is concerned, this matter is over with. Ms. Brandwell will run the Institute for now. This meeting is now over."

Max is confused, _ **Lydia is running the Institute? What about Daddy?**_

She leaves.

Aunt Izzy is pissed, "Crimes against the CLAVE?"

Daddy stands, "Izzy, let it go, it's over."

Aunt Izzy looks at him, "Alec..."

Poppa stands, "Izzy, Alec is right. Let them think what they want."

Max nods, _**bunch of idiots only see things their way.**_

Uncle Jace nods as he stands, "Yeah, they are stuck in their ways, hopefully now things can get back to normal."

Aunt Clary smiles as she stands, "And what exactly is 'normal' around here?"

Max giggles as he snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Infirmary. Poppa is sleeping in a chair. Max shakes his head, _**is Daddy hurt AGAIN?**_

Poppa wakes up and Aunt Izzy is smiling at him, "Alec is calling for you."

Poppa swallows, "Okay."

Max sighs, _**why is Poppa nervous, what happened?**_

Aunt Izzy laughs, "Okay? Get up and go see him."

Max nods, _**it doesn't matter what is going on, Daddy wants you.**_

Poppa stands up and looks at his shirt which is covered in blood. Max assumes that it is Daddy's blood. Poppa tells Aunt Izzy, "Maybe I should change my shirt."

Max shakes his head, _**no go see Daddy.**_

Aunt Izzy punches him in the arm, "Alec doesn't care about your shirt. He drifts in and out of consciousness and the first thing he says when his eyes open, is your name. Now get in there so that the next time he wakes up, he sees you."

Max nods as Poppa agrees with her.

Aunt Izzy laughs, "I'm going upstairs to get some sleep."

Max follows Poppa into the room. Uncle Jace is sleeping in a chair.

Daddy is shirtless with a bandage around his lower chest. Max is pissed, _**stop hurting my Daddy.**_

Max looks at Poppa, _**why are you just standing there? Go lay down next to Daddy.**_

Uncle Jace wakes up, "Finally." He stands up and stretches. "The asshole didn't get any organs and the docs gave Alec a blood transfusion to replace what he lost."

Poppa nods.

Max wonders, _**why is Poppa just standing there?**_

"His Iratze rune is doing its thing."

Poppa nods again.

Max doesn't like this, _**what happened between Daddy and Poppa?**_

"Magnus, you okay?"

"I'm just tired."

Max sniffs, _**bullshit Poppa.**_

Uncle Jace nods, "Me too. Let me go upstairs, get a couple hours of sleep in my bed and I'll be back so that you can go home and also get some sleep."

Poppa finally walks over to the bed and touches Daddy's knuckles with his thumb, "I'm okay. You don't have to rush back here."

"You sure?"

Max nods, _**yes he is sure.**_

Poppa nods, "Yeah, I'll stay with him for the rest of the night."

"That's great. Call me if you change your mind."

Poppa nods as Uncle Jace leaves.

Max shakes his head as Poppa brings a chair over to the right side of the bed and sits down, _**no Poppa there is room for you next to Daddy, why are you sitting in a chair?**_ Poppa rubs Daddy's knuckles with his thumb as he rests his head against Daddy's leg. Max doesn't like this, _**did they have a fight?**_

Max watches as Daddy holds Poppa's hand. Daddy's eyes are open and he is smiling at Poppa, "Magnus."

Max nods, _**okay maybe now I will find out what Poppa's problem is.**_

Poppa sits up, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what happened?"

"Not even sure. I think it was two of Valentine's men. One I saw had a circle rune. He didn't even know who I was, just that I was a ShadowHunter. I never saw the one who was behind me. Coward stabbed me in the back. I thought I was going to die, until my hero showed up."

Max's eyes narrow, _**fucking Circle members hurting my Daddy.**_

Poppa's cat eyes flare up and he quickly looks away from Daddy.

Max's own eyes widen, _**is that it? Is Poppa scared of showing his cat eyes to Daddy?**_

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Magnus look at me."

"I can't."

Max shakes his head, _**poor Poppa, Daddy loves you.**_

"Magnus, please stop hiding them from me."

Max nods, _**yes show them to Daddy.**_

Poppa tries to take his hand out of Daddy's but Daddy is holding his hand too tight. Poppa looks at Daddy.

Max holds his breath.

Daddy smiles, "Magnus, they're beautiful. Why wouldn't you let me see them?"

Max smiles, _**I told you.**_

Poppa whispers, "They're ugly."

Max shakes his head, _**no they are not.**_

"Ugly? No, I love you. I love everything about you and there is NOTHING ugly about you. You are beautiful."

Max smiles, _**see Daddy loves all of you, silly Poppa.**_

Poppa looks in Daddy's eyes and relaxes.

"Magnus?"

Poppa kisses Daddy's knuckles, "I was afraid that you would hate me."

Max laughs, _**silly Poppa.**_

"Hate you? No Magnus, there is nothing about you, that I could hate."

"Others have hated them."

Max sniffs, _**fuck them.**_

"I'm not 'others'. You kissed me and that was all that was needed for a rune to appear on my neck. Not just any rune, but a love rune. You said so yourself, that the rune bonds us together, and there is nothing that will keep us apart."

Max nods.

Poppa kisses Daddy, "I love you so much Alexander." He pushes the chair away and finally lays down next to Daddy.

Daddy puts his head on Poppa's chest and goes to sleep. Poppa kisses Daddy's head and rests his head against the pillow. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Max smiles. He checks his phone, he has been gone a long time, time to go home.

He creates a portal and returns to the loft in 2039.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I figured it was best to finish up the visit and start a new chapter with what happens when Max gets home.

Yes, there will be drama when he returns to the loft.


	4. Chapter 4

All Max wants to do after this long visit is have something to eat and talk to his fathers, but the universe doesn't care about what Max wants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks into the loft.

His phone only gives him length of time spent in a visit, and it takes a few minutes for it to get back to 'normal' functions once he arrives back home. Something he found out after his " **Warner Prince/Owen** " visit. Therefore he has no way of knowing what time it actually is back home.

He left the loft this morning after breakfast, with the sun shining and now it is dark out. But considering that it is February, it could be any time after six.

Magnus is sitting on the sofa with a martini. Max sighs, he thought coming home would be the end of his confusion.

He sits next to Magnus and hugs him, "Hi Poppa, where's Daddy?"

Magnus had seen him walk out of the portal and smiled. He hugs Max back, "He came home, we were enjoying dinner then he got called back to the Institute for an emergency meeting. That was three hours ago."

Max sighs, "Emergency meeting about what?"

Magnus shrugs, "The text came from Consul Davidson."

"Sounds serious."

Magnus sips his martini and nods, "Which is why I'm sitting here and trying not to worry."

Max rests his head on Magnus' arm, "Three hours?"

Magnus nods, "Three hours, twenty five minutes and a handful of seconds. I knew it was too good to be true when he walked into the loft just after five. Now it's almost ten and he's still at the Institute."

They sit there in silence until Magnus' phone rings. He looks at it, hoping to see his husband's name, but instead sees _**Jace**_.

Magnus and Max glance at each other, fearing the worst. Magnus puts the call on speaker, "Yes, Jace?"

"Magnus, they're gone."

Magnus and Max both stand as Magnus asks, "What do you mean, they're _gone_?"

"Exactly that. I'm in the conference room and everybody is gone. Except for Trevor Greene, he's dead."

Magnus creates a portal. He and Max walk into the conference room.

Jace puts away his phone and gestures to a dead body on the floor, "He's the only one here, and it appears that he was shot in the head."

Magnus glances at the dead Head of the Pennsylvania Institute for a few minutes, then walks around the table to where the Head of the NY Institute sat. That chair is overturned and a few drops of blood are on it. Magnus glances at the other chairs. Some are overturned as well, "Shot? Since when do ShadowHunters use firearms?'

"We don't, but we can figure that out when we find the others. Izzy is on her way back to the Institute and will take care of Trevor."

Magnus nods as he closes his eyes and thinks of Alec's smile. He opens them and looks at Jace, "Got him."

Jace nods and takes out his seraph blade.

Magnus creates a portal. He, Max and Jace go through and find themselves in a hallway. They walk silently, glancing in rooms as they pass by. They hear voices up ahead and stop.

"It is time for ShadowHunters to put DownWorlders in their place."

Jace rolls his eyes as he whispers, "That's Consul Davidson."

Magnus and Max nod.

A female voice asks, "And what place would that be, Consul?"

Jace whispers, "Stephanie Blackfield, Head from New Jersey."

"Subservient to ShadowHunters, of course."

Magnus sniffs as Max rolls his eyes.

A male voice answers, "Consul, that kind of talk died with Valentine."

Jace nods, "Vincent Christensen, Head from Connecticut."

"That is what some would like you to believe, but Valentine's dream lives on."

Another male voice answers, "Dream? His 'dream' goes against the Accords."

Jace nods, "Michael Drakenback, Head from Massachusetts."

"The Accords are meant to protect mundanes. DownWorlders are too powerful to be allowed to move about freely among them."

Vincent says, "It is more like closed minded thinkers like yourself, that shouldn't be allowed to move freely."

"What you call 'closed minded', we call wanting things to be simpler."

Stephanie laughs, "Simpler? DownWorlders are not our enemies."

"They have no control over themselves, of course they are our enemies."

Another male voice responds, "But _**you**_ killed Trevor."

Jace whispers, "Andrew Parkerson, Head from Maine."

"Trevor's death was to show you that we mean business."

Andrew says, "You used a firearm."

"Yes, we want it to seem like the DownWorlders want to blame a mundane for Trevor's death and we will get the Accords revised to keep the mundanes safer."

Vincent says, "Mundanes being framed by DownWorlders? That makes no sense. Why would a mundane even be in the Institute in the first place, beside we all saw you kill him."

"We have ways of making you forget what you saw. This is a well thought out plan."

Another male voice says, "Oh a _plan_. Yes, my father had a _plan_ that was going to work but didn't."

Jace smiles, "Alexander Lightwood, Head from New York."

Magnus and Max smile at him. They were wondering (and worrying) why their favorite ShadowHunter was silent.

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood, you decided to join us, how nice of you. Yes, Robert's plan failed because we didn't understand just how powerful that warlock's hold on you was, but this plan will work."

Magnus narrows his eyes, he whispers to Jace, "Can you see what is going on?"

Jace shakes his head, "There are guards around the corner."

Max smiles, "I got this." He sets his invisibility glamour.

Magnus tells him, "Be careful Max."

Max nods, realizes that they can't see, and says, "Yes Poppa." He walks around the corner and passes the two guards standing there.

Max sees four people in a prison cell. He sees Alec leaning against a wall. There's a man three yards away from him. There's a guard standing in between Alec and the cell.

Alec nods, "Funny, my father thought the same thing."

Max walks over to Alec. His father is pale. Max glares at the Consul.

The Consul laughs, "Like I said, Robert underestimated the warlock. That is why you were bought here, so that our plan could be set into motion. Some of you will be returned to the Institute to carry out the plan."

Stephanie asks, "What do you mean by 'some'?"

"My dear, I think it is obvious."

Max tenses, ready to protect his father.

Alec says, "Our disappearance from the Institute would have been noticed by now."

"Maybe, but they have no way of knowing where you are. _**They**_ will be sent back with new memories and you will rot here." He pulls a firearm from his belt and points it at Alec, "The best thing about this weapon is that one can use it from a distance." He pulls the trigger.

Max puts up a protective barrier in front of Alec with one hand, as he flicks a ball of energy at the bullet with his other hand. The bullet is destroyed before it reaches the barrier.

Max watches as the Consul is sent flying into the wall by a fireball. He hits the wall hard. When he tries to regain his feet, another fireball hits him in the chest. He is dead.

Magnus and Jace had come around the corner. Jace killed the two guards as Magnus took out the Consul. Max turns around and breaks the nearby guard's neck before he can react.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Alec's eyes roll back and he hears Magnus scream, "Alexander". Max quickly turns around and grabs Alec as his legs go out from under him. Max sits on the floor and rests his father's head on his leg. He drops his glamour.

Magnus runs over to them as Jace goes to the cell. Jace takes out his stele and unlocks it.

Magnus sits on the floor next to Max and gently feels for Alec's pulse. Relaxing, he gently examines Alec's head and sees a bump. He touches the love rune and sits back as it glows blue.

Jace runs over to them, "How is he?"

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles, "He probably has a concussion."

Jace takes out his stele, as Magnus pulls up Alec's shirt. Jace activates his iratze rune.

Stephanie walks over and kneels down, "Davidson hit him with the firearm when he threatened to call an end to the meeting. Then a warlock showed up with guards and marched us through a portal here."

Vincent nods, "Trevor refused to go, Davidson shot him without a word or warning."

Andrew walks over to Davidson's dead body and kicks him, "By the angel, we are supposed to be the good guys."

Michael angrily says, "He would have shot Alec in cold blood. Their hatred for DownWorlders blinds them to the evil that _**they**_ do."

Max rubs Alec's back as the Heads talk. He glances at Jace, who gives him a warm smile, "You look tired, Max."

Max nods, "It has been a long day, Uncle Jace and I'm starving."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Let's see if we can get your Daddy to open his eyes." He gently sits Alec up, "Alexander, wake up."

Alec slowly blinks his eyes until they focus on his husband, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Hello, beautiful. If Max and I help you, can you stand up?"

Alec looks at him confused, "I'm not standing?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No my angel, you are not."

"Oh, then okay."

Magnus and Max slowly help Alec to his feet. Jace helps as well. Alec looks at his parabatai, "Hey, Jace is here."

Max glances at Magnus, "Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Alec, we are taking you to the Infirmary to get checked out."

Alec looks at him confused. He notices the Heads standing around, "Did I miss a meeting or something?"

Stephanie says, "Is he going to be okay?"

Magnus nods, "We just need to get him in a warm bed so he can get some rest."

Jace glances at the dead bodies of Davidson and the guards, "This can wait until tomorrow."

Magnus nods, "We all need to get some rest." He looks at Alec, "I have you."

Alec smiles and kisses him, "Always."

Max relaxes and stays close to him as Magnus creates a portal and everybody goes through to the Infirmary.

Magnus and Max guide Alec to a room as Jace gets a doctor. The doctor goes into the room and examines Alec as Max stands by the wall. Magnus leaves the room to speak to the Heads and Jace.

Max watches as the doctor touches the bump on his father's head. Alec cries out in pain. Max runs to his father's side, a fireball in hand but he is stopped by his Poppa yelling, "No Max."

Magnus' eyes are gentle, "Max, it's okay. You can relax." He holds his son and smiles at the terrified doctor, "I got him."

Alec looks from the doctor to his husband, "Magnus, what is going on?"

Magnus smiles at him, "You got hit on the head pretty hard, just let the doctor look at you."

Alec nods, "Okay, I guess". He sighs, "Blueberry, come here."

Max pulls away from Magnus and sits next to Alec on the bed. Alec smiles at him and rests his head against Max's. Max holds his arm. The doctor continues his examination, keeping an eye on Max. Magnus sighs.

The doctor finishes and walks over to Magnus, "From what Jace told me, he was hit pretty hard. Let him stay here overnight and see how he feels in the morning."

Magnus nods, "Okay, thank you, Doctor."

Max helps Alec lay down and get comfortable. Once Alec is done, Max lays next to him.

Magnus asks gently, "Max, I thought you were starving?"

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "I'd rather stay with Daddy." He rests his head on Alec's arm.

Magnus walks over to the bed. Alec smiles at him, "Hey Magnus."

Magnus kisses his lips, "Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

Magnus nods. Alec looks at Max, "Let's make room for Poppa."

Max nods and moves over. He helps Alec move. Alec smiles at Magnus, "Join us."

Magnus laughs, "It would have been easier for me to make the bed wider."

"Maybe."

Magnus lays down and rests his head on Alec's chest. He strokes Max's cheek, "You okay?"

Max nods, "Yes."

"You sure?"

Max holds Alec's arm, "Poppa, people better stop hurting my Daddy."

Magnus holds Alec and Max. He glances up and sees that Alec is sleeping. He asks Max, "Where did you visit?"

"It was a bunch of places, but Daddy was hurt too much."

Magnus nods, "At one time, I thought I was the cause of him getting hurt, but it's because he is a ShadowHunter and the Head of the Institute."

"Then Daddy needs a new job."

Magnus smiles, "We've had this conversation before, and your Daddy loves his job. So we have to take the good with the bad."

Max sighs, "Even when he isn't a ShadowHunter he gets hurt. Or killed."

Magnus nods, "Yes, but lucky our Alec has two powerful warlocks at his side who love him to pieces and would kill anybody that hurts him."

Max smiles, "Damn right."

"Try to get some sleep, Max."

Max nods, "Okay, Poppa. Good night."

"Good night."

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the day is finally over for Max.

I really should stop hurting Alec, but I do love protective Magnus and Max.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, let's finish this up because poor Max is too young to get ulcers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and glances up. Two bright and beautiful hazel eyes are looking back at him. Magnus smiles as he leans up to kiss Alec, "Good morning, Alexander, how are you feeling?"

Alec smiles, "My head still hurts a bit, but I know what is going on."

Magnus nods, "That's good to hear."

Alec tries to untangle his arm from Max's grip, so that he can hold his son but Max holds his arm tighter and forms an energy ball in his other hand.

Magnus gently strokes Max's hair, "Max wake up, Daddy is safe."

Max opens his eyes and looks at Alec, who smiles at him, "Hi, blueberry." Max extinguishes the ball and wraps his arms around his fathers. Alec holds him and kisses the top of his head, "You had a rough night?"

Max nods against Alec's chest, "And I'm starving."

Magnus squeezes Max's arm, "Then let me get a doctor to make sure Daddy is cleared to go home."

Max nods and sits up, "I'll stay with Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Not a problem." He gets off the bed, and leaves the room.

Alec smiles at Max, "Did you at least have a nice visit?"

Max shrugs, "It was kind of awesome, but it wasn't all good."

"Oh."

Max nods, "You were either near death, or being attacked and I come home and you almost get killed and what is the point of you being immortal if you are always in danger."

Alec gently takes Max's face in his hands and kisses his forehead. Max closes his eyes and tries to relax. Alec holds him, "Max, what happened in the past, has gotten us to this point. Not only Poppa and I, but you as well. That is what makes us stronger, getting through the shit and knowing that love will conquer all."

Max nods.

Alec takes his face in his hands and looks at him, "Max, think about it, if not for the love rune, it would only be you and Poppa right now."

Max's eyes widen as he realizes what Alec is implying. He blinks back tears and nods, "Good point, Daddy." He holds Alec tight.

"Alexander, why would you say that?"

Alec looks up and sees Magnus standing by the door with the doctor. Magnus shakes his head and walks over to the bed. He grabs Alec's head with both hands and kisses him.

Max looks at Magnus, "It's my fault, Poppa."

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's and closes his eyes. Alec says gently, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Max gets off the bed and holds Magnus, "I'm sorry too, Poppa."

Magnus takes a deep breath and lets Alec go. He kisses Max's forehead, "It's okay, Max. Just when I think I've put _**it**_ behind me, I find that I haven't."

Magnus and Max move away from the bed, so the doctor can examine Alec. With a nod, the doctor says, "Alec is good to go home."

Max nods, "Finally."

Magnus smiles at him, "We can have pancakes for breakfast."

Alec smiles, "With lots of syrup and coffee."

Max giggles, "Coffee doesn't go on pancakes, Daddy."

Alec rolls his eyes at his son as he gets off the bed, "Funny, Max."

Magnus creates a portal, they say 'goodbye' to the doctor and leave.

Max sets the table as Magnus makes pancakes and Alec takes a quick shower.

They sit and enjoy their pancakes and coffee.

Max and Alec wash the dishes and griddle. Magnus makes a martini and sits on the sofa. Max fills a glass with orange juice and Alec refills his mug with coffee. Alec sits next to Magnus and Max sits in a chair.

Alec smiles, "So Max, tell us about yesterday's visit."

Max takes a deep breath, 'You were dying."

Alec laughs, "You have to be more specific than that, blueberry." Magnus moves closer to Alec and takes a sip of his martini. Alec kisses him.

Max stands up and sits on the coffee table, "The Love Rune appeared after Poppa kissed you."

Magnus nods, "I was out of ideas and I figured nobody was around to laugh at me."

Max giggles, "I was hoping that it worked."

Magnus smiles, "I thought it _**had**_ worked, but it was only wishful thinking."

Alec sighs, "I woke up and had no idea what was going on. Aldertree was dragging Jace out." He looks at Magnus, "I was in the loft, but I didn't see you."

Magnus shrugs as Max holds his hand, "Poppa didn't want to see Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary take you from him."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Why would you think that?"

Magnus sips his martini, "You forget, at that time I had no claim on you. A couple of kisses was all I had. You were a ShadowHunter and I was only a warlock that was able to keep you alive until your parabatai arrived to save you."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, I thought you were over that?"

"Guess not." He takes a sip of his martini.

Alec takes the glass out of his hand. Max takes it from him. Alec lifts Magnus' head and gently kisses him, "I love you Magnus Bane, always have and I always will."

Magnus smiles, "I love you so much, Alexander."

Max smiles, "My visits are fun, but they are stressful and confusing at times."

Alec nods, "Yes, it was a uphill battle at times, but we won at the end."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder, as he holds his husband's hand, "Go on, Max."

Max nods, "I didn't know that runes could be removed."

Alec sighs, "Yes, but it is a painful process. I assume this has to do with my love rune?"

Max nods, "When Aldertree was possessed by a demon and went after you."

Magnus sniffs, "Aldertree, Raj, your father all thought I wouldn't stop them from hurting you."

Alec smiles, "My hero." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "The Protect Alec Club."

Alec laughs, "Yes, Izzy had to give up her position as president and hand it over to your Poppa."

Max smiles, "The Keurig machine was awesome and your dresser and you picking what side of the bed to sleep on."

Alec laughs, "Wow, that was some visit you had there."

Max nods, "But it wasn't all awesome. I lost count how many times you were attacked. And Poppa being afraid of losing you."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Other than that night in the loft, what other time did you think that?"

Magnus shakes his head as Max says, "When two Circle members attacked you."

Alec remembers, "Your eyes."

Magnus glances at Max, as he finishes his martini, "Alec, I was so in love with you and so afraid that I would do something to make you walk away."

Alec smiles, "I do believe I told you that nothing would make me leave you, not even YOU." He kisses Magnus.

Max watches his fathers kissing and smiles.

Alec smiles at him, "That's it?"

Max nods, "It was nice to see some stuff, but a lot of it was too much to take."

Magnus nods, "It was stressful living it, so I can imagine how upsetting some of it would have been for you, Max."

Alec holds Max's hand, "If the visits upset you, you can stop."

Max nods, "Maybe I'll stick to short ones."

Alec smiles and kisses his forehead.

Magnus nods, "Max it's up to you."

Alec stands up, "Let me go to the Institute and get an update on yesterday's events."

Max looks at Magnus. Magnus nods and stands up. He walks over to Alec, "You are still recovering from a concussion."

Alec nods, "Yes, but..." Magnus pulls him close and kisses him.

Max giggles.

Alec smiles, "Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "No Magnus, about this. You need to rest."

Alec smiles, "Rest?"

"Yes, 'rest', after I show you how much I love you."

Max giggles, "I can't get away from 'fathers sex'."

Alec looks at him with wide eyes, "Max, you didn't..."

Max shakes his head, "Oh hell no, Daddy. I wisely didn't go with you and Poppa that time. But I was in the Institute when you arrived the next morning. Aunt Izzy knew why Poppa looked extra happy."

Alec groans. Magnus laughs.

Max walks over and hugs his fathers, "I'll be in my room."

Magnus smiles, "And we will be in ours." He holds Alec's hand as they walk into their bedroom. Max walks into his.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think poor Max has been though enough, don't you.

I do have his next adventure almost done and I'm working on the one after that.

Then the two versions of Rune AU's will meet.

Love ya. xo


End file.
